De coeur et de sang
by Cymbelyyne
Summary: Stiles se réveille dans une cellule. Son seul compagnon est un loup garou bien connu est très amoché. Que s'est il passé ? Et que se passe t'il vraiment dans la meute de Beacon Hills ? Participation au fest.


**Bien ! Bonjour pour commencer !**

 **Je participe au Fest de cette année et c'est mon premier écrit sur ce Fandom :) Je ne demande pas d'indulgence mais des remarques constructives sur mon travail !**

 **Évidement rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le scénario et la façon dont j'ai tourné mes mots !**

 **Ma cover est assuré par la magnifique Kitto que je remercie encore !**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus bonne lecture !**

* * *

De cœur et de sang

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

Maintenant ouvre les yeux.

Non, trop dur. Il est fatigué. Ou se trouve-t-il ? Il fait froid et le sol est humide. Ces vêtements lui colle à la peau, désagréablement, froids et humides eux aussi.

Il inspire de nouveau.

L'odeur lui pique le nez, un mélange de renfermé et d'humidité. Son nez se plisse, il n'aime pas cela. Il écoute attentivement. Des gens parlent, ils sont loin. Il ne saisit pas ce qu'ils disent et il sent la peur monter peu à peu.

Sa tête est douloureuse, le sang pulse tel un tambour à ses oreilles. Une boule de coton semble embrouiller tous ses sens et l'empêcher de percevoir les sensations et de réfléchir.

Un frisson violent remonte de ses orteils à sa tête, le secouant brutalement. Il geint de douleur, une grimace déformant ces traits. Qu'importe, il doit réfléchir.

Il arrive à ouvrir les yeux cette fois. Ah. Il fait drôlement sombre. Il bouge doucement chaque partie de son corps. A son pied, une chaîne teinte, elle est rattachée au mur à un mécanisme qu'il ne comprend pas. Il pose ses mains au sol et se redresse avec lenteur sur ses coudes, bougeant chacun de ses membres et vérifiant si une blessure est à déplorer. Ça tangue violemment. La bile remonte dans sa gorge serrée et sèche.

Une main l'attrape par le col de son sweat rouge et il est collé à un torse chaud, poisseux. La chaleur réchauffe son corps fourbu, alors il ne panique pas. Il souffle de bien-être et remarque enfin les blessures de l'autre. Il relève la tête un peu. Des yeux gris-vert le regardent, fatigués.

"- Derek ... ? "

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle rauque de quelqu'un qui n'a pas parlé depuis un moment.

Il n'y croit pas. Que fait Derek ici ? D'ailleurs c'est où ici ?

Outre les barreaux qui les emprisonnent et les chaînes à leurs chevilles, ce qui lui fait peur, ce sont les blessures du loup. Elles sont particulières, faîtes pour être douloureuses en plus de ne pas guérir.

"- Où sommes-nous ... ? "

Sa voix tremble. Il est effrayé par la réponse du loup mais il sait que cela ne sert à rien de le cacher. Les super sens de Derek doivent être saturés de l'odeur de sa peur.

"- On est... dans la cave des chasseurs. Stiles. Prisonniers. Tu te souviens ? "

Sa voix est éraillée, rauque et un peu brisée. Stiles n'aime pas cela, il préfère Derek grondant et grognant.

Puis il se rappela des chasseurs, des traques et des pièges. Il se souvient de leur véritable cible.

Tout avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt, quand un oméga d'une ville voisine était venu chercher de l'aide auprès de l'alpha le plus proche, soit Derek. L'oméga avait alors expliqué que toute sa meute avait brusquement disparut, sans explication, ne laissant que des traces de sang et une odeur de peur derrière elle. Il disparût à son tour quelques jours après ces inquiétantes révélations.

La meute chercha une explication et repéra des chasseurs, en enquêtent un peu plus sur eux ils découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas banals. Différent de la famille Argent. Et en effet, ces derniers étaient des traqueurs, des hommes qui kidnappent des créatures surnaturelles pour les vendre aux plus offrant, comme les œuvres d'une immense valeur.

Ces chasseurs commencèrent à s'en prendre à la meute et Isaac fut leur première victime. Ils l'avaient questionné au sujet du chien de l'enfer, leur véritable cible. Heureusement, le louveteau avait réussi à s'échapper et à retourner auprès de Derek.

Depuis la meute était sur le pied de guerre, des rondes furent mise en place ainsi que des surveillances sur les membres de meutes les plus exposés et les humains de la meute.

Stiles se souvient de la peine qu'il avait eu quand Allison avait décrété qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protection, mettant en avant le fait qu'il était inutile et ne faisait pas vraiment partit de la meute. Mais ce qu'il lui avait fait le plus mal était que son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur n'avais même pas protesté ou prit sa défense. Comme s'il approuvait ce que sa petite amie disait.

A sa grande surprise, se fut Derek et Peter qui décidèrent de se relayer pour le protéger, l'amenant et raccompagnent chez lui, et le veiller même pendant son sommeil, il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois invité les deux Hale pour leur offrir un café lors de certaines de ces insomnies. La journée c'était Théo et Liam qui prenaient le relais pendant les cours.

Et tout cela malgré le désaccord flagrant de Lydia d'Hayden et d'Allison, il ne savait ce qu'il avait fait pour ce qu'elles le détestent autant.

Jordan et Chris s'occupait de la protection de son père ce qui le rassurait jusqu'au soir ou l'adjoint ne prit pas son tour de garde. Étant la cible principale des traqueur, la meute se mit immédiatement à sa recherche.

Derek avait ordonné à Stiles, en le plaquant contre un mur, de ne pas le suivre. Il n'avait pas obéi, comme toujours.

Il avait suivi le loup, à distance avec sa jeep quand il arriva près d'eux il le vus en traite de se battre avec les chasseurs, Jordan était la lui aussi. A eux deux, ils arrivaient à les contenir mais les renforts arrivaient dans le camp adverse alors que le reste de la meute ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer.

Stiles était resté à bonne distance, frustré de ne pas pouvoir les aider. Il essaya de se faire discret jusqu'à ce qu'un chasseur approche Derek par derrière. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier pour le prévenir mais il était trop tard pour éviter la dose d'aconit qui assomma le loup. Il eut juste le temps de voir le corps de l'alpha s'effondrer alors que Jordan fut propulsé plus loin lui permettant de s'enfuir.

Puis une violente douleur à la tête le plongeât dans le noir.

"- Je... Je me souviens. Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort comme les autres humains ? Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas été vendu ? Je suis là depuis longtemps ? Pourquoi t'es blessé ? "

Au lieu de grogner l'alpha soupire et rapproche l'hyperactif de lui, pour le réchauffer un peu. Il aimerait avoir le courage de parler au plus jeune de ce qui va lui arriver. Le courage de le prévenir. Mais le dire serait rendre la chose encore plus réelle. Cependant, l'agonie de Stiles serait plus douloureuse s'il ne pouvait s'y préparer psychologiquement. Alors il se lance, son regard braqué droit devant lui.

"- On s'est trompé. Les humains sont donnés à leurs vampires... Et les créatures sont dressées pour obéir à leurs nouveaux maîtres. "

Il souffle doucement, ses côtes brisées lui font mal. Le sursaut de Stiles envoie des décharges de douleurs, lui coupant le souffle. Les vampires servaient de chien de chasses lors des traques. Rapides et silencieux, ils étaient terribles menaces.

"- Pour nous c'est différent. Ils veulent toute la meute. "

Les yeux miels se remplissent de larmes. Stiles a compris, il est intelligent. Derek ferme les yeux et le corps de l'humain se glus davantage contre lui. Il a sûrement compris ce qui l'attend. Ce qui les attend tous les deux.

"- Ils t'ont torturé... Et ils vont recommencer. Quand tu dis toute la meute, tu parles également des humains ... ? "

Le silence du loup est éloquent et Stiles laisse couler ses larmes. Lydia n'est plus très humaine, elle sera sûrement vendue. Allison et Chris, de la célèbre famille Argent feront assurément partie des trophées que les chasseurs gardent dans une collection privée. En revanche, Melissa, John et Stiles … Le bras musclé de Derek passe autour de sa taille, essayant d'interrompre les réflexions de l'hyperactif. La recherche de réconfort est réciproque alors l'hyperactif attrape la main de Derek et la serre dans la sienne. Le loup inspire et reprend la parole.

"- Ils vont bientôt revenir. Tu vas jouer les inconscients encore un peu. Ils ne te feront rien tant qu'ils pensent que leur truc fait encore effet. "

L'ordre est clair. L'humain n'avait pas très envie d'y obéir. Oh, il a peur de la douleur mais ne veux pas perdre son seul repère dans cet enfer. Car si Derek est emmené, il n'aura alors plus aucun rempart pour le protéger et plus de chaleur réconfortante contre laquelle se blottir.

Derek est anxieux. Il ne montre que rarement ses émotions mais avec cet humain les probabilités sont souvent renversées. Combien de temps tiendra-t-il face aux tortures ? Et lui-même ? Il est déjà si fatigué et endolori.

Il pousse rapidement Stiles de son torse. Dans le couloir, des bruits de pas se font entendre. L'humain est indécis mais soupire et lui murmure quelques encouragements avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Le soulagement envahi le loup. L'hyperactif est doué pour jouer la comédie, surtout en face d'inconnu. Maintenant à lui d'être crédible.

Son regard se fixe sur le sol. Un de ses tortionnaires entre. Il ne bouge pas.

"- Alors mon loup ! Comment tu te sens ? Pas trop fatigué ? "

Le chasseur est un des plus sadiques, Yvan. Il se fout de celui qu'il a en face de lui, il veut juste faire mal. Il ressemble à cette folle de Kate mais à un niveau supérieur. Là où la chasseuse voulait éliminer les créature surnaturelles, Yvan en fait un marché noir et les utilise pour s'enrichir, faisant d'eux de vulgaires animaux de compagnie.

Et Yvan à un frère cadet, Noah. Celui-ci, en revanche, a déjà procuré quelques soins et de l'eau à Derek. Il est gentil, un agneau au milieu des loups, Derek se demande encore pourquoi il est là.

Noah a 21 ans. Il est jeune pour faire partit de ce genre d'organisation, ce n'est pourtant pas un incapable. Ses boucles brunes aux reflets cuivrés et ses yeux azurs perturbent vraiment le loup. L'innocence qu'il y lit ne sied pas à un homme qui vend des êtres vivants.

"- Ton petit copain n'est toujours pas réveillé ? Étonnant... Je devrais peut-être le donner aux vampires dès maintenant... "

Les crocs et les griffes de Derek se manifestent, sans qu'il ne le veuille. La cruauté se voit à travers les yeux du monstre en face de lui. Le loup s'insurge à l'idée que l'homme blesse l'humain. Quand le chasseur fait un pas en direction de l'adolescent, l'instinct du loup prend le dessus et réagit à la menace en grondant méchamment.

Un autre pas du chasseur le fait se placer au-dessus de l'humain, plaçant son corps comme un bouclier pour son petit compagnon si fragile, Stiles à beau le faire sortir de ces gonds, il a fini par se prendre d'affection pour l'adorable hyperactif.

La première erreur du loup a été commise, il a dévoilé son attachement envers l'humain et donc sa faiblesse. La chaîne attachée à la cheville de Derek se tend brusquement alors que son corps est éloigné de celui de Stiles. Il griffe le sol mais ne peut lutter contre la chaîne en argent qui lui arrache presque la cheville. Plusieurs de ses griffes se brisent alors qu'il tente de rester près de Stiles.

"- DEREK ! "

L'adolescent laisse sa peur le dominer. Il se redresse pour essayer de garder le corps du loup contre le sien. Sa propre chaîne le bloque douloureusement, sa main ne peut qu'effleurer les griffes de son loup. Le chasseur sourit cruellement, pour lui c'est Noël.

"- Le petit chaperon rouge est réveillé on dirait... Bien ! Alors à son tour de goûter à notre hospitalité ! "

Derek rugit, se débat, hurle sur le monstre qui lui fait face. Une dose de venin de Kanima le cloue au sol. Il regarde impuissant deux hommes emmener Stiles. Il croise une dernière fois son regard et l'humain lui fait son plus beau sourire.

"- Ça va aller Sourwolf... Je te promets ça va aller d'accord ? "

Aucun ne sait qui cette phrase est sensé rassurer mais Derek entend le mensonge dans les mots tremblants alors que Stiles est emmené loin de lui.

Derek passe les heures qui suivent au sol, son loup geignant de douleur à chaque cri du jeune humain.

Son cœur se brise à chaque fois un peu plus. Comme son âme. Il a échoué à protéger Stiles.

Les chasseurs sont bien rodés. Quand la torture prend fin, ils laissent les deux prisonniers en contact. Ne les séparant que pour les torturer. Il s'agit d'une sorte de conditionnement afin qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse partir sans l'autre. Une torture psychique en plus d'être physique puisque la séparation entre les deux devient une torture en elle-même.

Parfois, Noah vient les détacher un moment. Cela permet à Derek de guérir et de guérir Stiles quand il le peut.

Des réflexes sont acquis pour chacun.

Stiles n'est pas souvent conscient quand il revient dans la cellule mais cela n'empêche pas Derek de le prendre dans ses bras pour le bercer. Il passe ces mains dans ces cheveux et lui murmure à l'oreille des phrases réconfortante sans queue ni tête. Alors l'humain se réveille, protégé. Et ils restent ainsi jusqu'à la nuit tombée, ou en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

Derek est ramené dans la cellule semi-conscient et délirant la plupart de temps. Alors Stiles place la tête du loup sur ses genoux et glisse ses mains dans ces cheveux. Le sang, la sueur et la poussière ne le dégouttent pas. Il parle alors de tout et de rien. Le babillage incessant ancre le loup-garou dans la réalité, le ramène au présent et l'apaise.

Un soir cependant, en revenant d'une des séances de tortures, Stiles ne parle plus. Un vampire à du le mordre d'après les marques sur son cou mais Derek n'en sait pas plus. Stiles fredonne doucement mais uniquement quand Derek et lui sont seuls. Il le fait pour lui. Alors Derek écoute.

Au bout d'un mois, Stiles montre des signes de faiblesse. Derek le fait manger mais il sent l'odeur de son humain changer. Stiles est malade. Mais aucun d'eux ne dit rien. Et une semaine plus tard Stiles ne se réveille pas. L'humain est devenu tellement maigre qu'il a l'impression qu'il pourrait se briser au moindre souffle de vent.

C'est Noah qui les découvre ainsi. Derek berce le corps inerte du plus jeune et essaie de le réveiller. Le loup est doux avec son humain, cherchant à le faire revenir auprès de lui. Il supplie, quémande, ordonne et Noah sens les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il inspire et attrape les clés des chaînes et détache les deux hommes. Derek ne le remarque même pas, ou bien il l'ignore, trop désespéré à l'idée de perdre Stiles. Les blessures du loup se referment et les veines de ces bras noircirent apparaissent le long des bras de l'homme. Stiles ne bouge toujours pas et son corps ne semble pas réagir.

Noah retient son souffle et pose sa main sur la jambe de Derek. Des yeux bleu électrique l'accueil et il déglutit. Malgré la peur qui pulse dans ces veines, il indique la porte ouverte.

"- Je peux vous faire évader. Il est assez tôt pour avoir quelques heures d'avance sur eux... Vous voulez le sauver et moi aussi. Alors ... "

Le loup se calme prend Stiles dans ses bras et le sangle autour de lui, contre son torse, grâce à au morceau de tissu qui leur sert de couvertures. Il ne réfléchit pas, sa seule idée et de sauver son humain, envers et contre tout. Il observe le chasseur.

"- Guide moi. Si c'est un piège, je te tue. "

Noah acquiesce et se lève. Il guide les deux prisonniers dans les couloirs désert jusqu'au garage. Il installe les deux hommes dans une grosse voiture aux vitres teintées. Sans un mot, il s'installe au volant, tremblant de peur. Derek se fait oublier, tenant Stiles contre son torse, caché derrière les sièges avant, au sol. Le chasseur plaisante avec le garde de l'entrée, et la voiture démarre enfin. Et dans le silence de l'habitacle, Derek écoute le son faible du cœur de Stiles, son estomac se contractant douloureusement à l'idée que celui-ci s'arrête définitivement.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de route, Noah prend la parole.

"- On est loin de toute civilisation... Je m'arrête à la première station essence et je me débarrasse de mon portable ainsi que de la voiture... On changera toute les 5 heures. On est loin de chez vous vous savez... En tout cas essayez de dormir. Y'a de la nourriture dans le sac à côté de vous. "

La voix de Noah tremble mais elle ne faillit pas. Derek ne répond pas et allonge Stiles correctement avant de le faire boire un peu d'eau et de le faire ingurgiter un peu de compote. Ça ne le soignera pas il aura plus de force pour convaincre l'infection. Il se remet à bercer Stiles et à lui parler jusqu'à ce que sa propre voix s'éteigne.

Trois jours passent et la routine s'installe lentement.

Stiles va mieux. Il rouvre les yeux et sourit à Derek. Il mange aussi un peu plus chaque jour. Et Derek va lui aussi beaucoup mieux. La santé de Stiles semble être au moral et à la santé du loup. Le fait que les deux prisonniers soient restés en contact influent beaucoup sur le traumatisme. Tant qu'aucun des deux n'est séparé de l'autre, tout se passe bien.

Noah n'a essayé qu'une seule fois. Le loup l'aurait tué si Stiles ne s'était pas interposé. Depuis, Derek et Stiles restent toujours à portée de vue. Et le jeune chasseur ne peut approcher Stiles sans que le loup ne sorte ces griffes.

Noah s'intègre parfois à leurs conversations quand ils parlent de ce qu'ils veulent manger. Derek lui grognait dessus au début mais le chasseur a persévéré, leur a ramené ce qu'il demandait et parfois un peu plus. Et puis grâce à lui Stiles va mieux. Alors Derek cesse de grogner et écoute Noah. Et Stiles sourit.

"- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir aujourd'hui ? "

Stiles ne parle plus mais ces gestes sont explicites, de plus que les dessins qu'il fait quand l'ancien chasseur ne comprend pas assez vite à son goût. Il aurait pu écrire s'il l'avait voulu mais il trouve plus drôle de gribouiller sur le carnet que Noah lui a acheté.

"- Des lasagnes ? Des lasagnes au poisson ? Tu es sur ? "

Noah semble toujours se démener pour eux, mais il ne voit pas comment faire un plat aussi bon dans la chambre de motel miteuse qu'ils occupent aujourd'hui. Derek est silencieux et les regardent, surveillant et écoutant leurs discutions. Il joue les gardes en permanence et quand le sommeil le rattrape ou que Stiles le force à prendre du repos, c'est Noah qui prend ce rôle. Il comprend un peu le besoin des anciens prisonniers de se sentir en sécurité, alors il veille sur leurs sommeils avec le plus grand des sérieux.

"- Bon ... je peux essayer de te trouver cela j'imagine... "

Derek sourit, moqueur et malicieux, il remarque que Stiles peut faire tout ce qu'il veut du chasseur. L'humain à le don de pouvoir mener son monde à la baguette. Il n'y a que ce stupide McCall qui ne se rend pas compte de sa valeur... ou est-ce toute la meute ? Enfin en dehors de Peter, Isaac et Chris, ce dernier le sous-estime un peu mais moins que le reste d'entre eux. Jackson aussi doit voir Stiles tel qu'il est. Avant de partir en Angleterre, il a fait jurer à l'alpha de bien s'occuper de l'humain. Derek ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit voir un rival potentiel ou un protecteur à rassurer sur ces attentions vis à vis de Stiles.

Noah fini par quitter la chambre en quête du repas de ces deux compagnons d'infortune. Derek caresse les cheveux de Stiles. Il hésite longuement et finalement prend la parole.

"- Que penses-tu de lui ?"

Noah ne les laisse pas souvent seul, alors le loup profite de leur solitude temporaire. Stiles lui sourit et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. Il ne parle jamais au chasseur et ne glisse que quelques mots à l'oreille de Derek que s'il se sent en sécurité. L'une des séances d'Yvan reste profondément ancré dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. L'acharnement du chasseur à vouloir le faire hurler à laisser un profond traumatisme.

Cette nuit, l'hyperactif à bien dormit alors il donne à Derek le plaisir si rare d'entendre des mots de sa part.

Le loup hoche la tête et grimace un peu à la fin de sa phrase.

"- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Pas de ce type. Il se démène peut-être pour te faire plaisir mais je ne lui fais pas confiance pour autant. "

Une petite pichenette sur le nez fait éternuer le loup, et Stiles rigole. Il lui murmure encore quelques mots au creux de l'oreille et Derek reste pensif.

"- Oui... C'est vrai. Il a tourné le dos à sa seule famille pour nous mais qui nous dis que ce n'est pas encore un de leur jeu sadique ? "

Stiles se ferme. Il y pense aussi mais refuse de l'envisager. Il s'est attaché à Noah et ces attentions maladroites.

"- Et puis... Souhaites-tu vraiment rentrer à Beacon Hills ? "

L'humain cligne des yeux. Il réfléchit, se blottissant contre l'homme-loup. Il veut renter voir son père, Isaac, Peter ou Christopher. Il aimerait dire qu'il rentre pour Scott ou Lydia mais ce n'est pas le cas. Son meilleur ami ne lui parle presque plus, Allison continu de passer au premier plan alors qu'elle l'a quitté. Stiles se sent abandonné, malgré la présence du reste de la meute. Pour Lydia, c'est différent. Il pensait avoir gagné l'estime de la jeune femme mais elle semble le mépriser encore pour une raison qu'il ignore encore.

C'est les yeux de chiot de Isaac qui lui manque, ainsi que les câlins du louveteau si mignon.

C'est l'humour de tordu et l'intelligence de l'oncle de Derek, ainsi que les caresses sur sa tête quand l'humain se sent mal et que le loup le réconforte maladroitement qui laisse un trou béant dans son cœur.

C'est la légère timidité de Chris à son égard, les conseils de défense ou d'attaque, les recettes qu'il échange car l'ancien chasseur est un véritable cordon bleu.

C'est l'étreinte virile de son père, sa présence, son odeur musquée et la sensation d'être encore un enfant innocent qui n'a rien à craindre de la vie qui lui manque.

Même le jeune Liam et l'impitoyable Théo ont fait leur chemin dans son cœur. Sans parler de Jackson mais ce dernier est parti depuis bien longtemps et même s'il envoi quelques mails à Stiles de temps en temps, l'hyperactif préférerait lui lancer quelques piques et retrouver leur complicité d'antan, sans les quelques brimades qui ont toujours existé entre eux.

Si Stiles pouvait avoir tout cela sans retourner à Beacon Hills alors il en serait ravi et rassuré. C'est perdu dans ces réflexions que l'humain s'endort, bercé par les battements du cœur de Derek.

Noah met plus de deux heures à rentrer mais quand il arrive, il tient des lasagnes de poisson fait maison, une boîte venant d'une pâtisserie et du jus de fruits. Il met le tout au frigo et laisse Stiles dormir jusqu'en début de soirée.

Quand ils sont enfin prêts à manger, Stiles se jette sur le plat, il semble adoré. Le jus de fruit est un luxe que les trois fugitifs apprécient à leur juste valeur et les pâtisseries ravissent Derek, même si le seul signe de son appréciation est un relâchement de ces sourcils et un léger retroussement du coin de la bouche.

La nuit se passe étrangement bien, Stiles ne fait que quelques cauchemars et Derek se repose réellement pour une fois.

Et le lendemain, ils repartent. Et Derek n'a pas grogné sur Noah.

En un mois de cavale, ils passent par des destinations jouées aux dés pour que les traqueurs ne les trouvent pas. Ils apprennent petit à petit à se connaître, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails. Noah leur explique que dans leur domaine c'est chasse ou crève. Ne pas vouloir chasser c'est renier sa famille. Et cette trahison est puni par la mort. Derek comprend ce jour-là que Noah à tout sacrifier pour sauver deux inconnus.

Mais Noah reste un facteur inconnu en lequel les deux anciens prisonniers n'ont pas confiance.

Quand Stiles pleure et crie la nuit la peur, la douleur rendent sa voix aiguë, c'est d'ailleurs la seule fois ou le chasseur a pu entendre la voix du plus jeune. Seul Derek peut le rassurer lors de ces terreurs nocturnes. Il l'enlace et le garde tout contre lui en murmurant quelques mots rassurant à l'oreille.

Noah a essayé une seule fois de le rassurer et Stiles a non seulement fait une crise de panique mais en plus Derek l'a attaqué. Le bandage à son poignet est encore là pour le lui rappeler.

Flashback

Stiles se mit à hurler, se débattant entre les draps. Derek avait dû sortir quelques instants de la pièce, laissant l'hyperactif et Noah seuls. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, encore passablement endormi, le chasseur se précipita vers Stiles pour le réveiller. Cependant, il n'était pas Derek. Quand les yeux miels s'ouvrirent pour se verrouiller dans ces prunelles azurs si semblable à celle de Yvan, Stiles arrêta tout simplement de respirer.

Dans son dos, un hurlement de rage se fit entendre alors qu'il rencontre violemment le mur. Le loup garou le fixe de ces yeux carmin, toutes griffes dehors.

« - Derek … ? Tu … tu me reconnais, pas vrai ? »

Noah sursaute un peu, sa voix semble si pitoyable. Il est beau le fier chasseur ! Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de se perdre dans ces pensées que le loup lui saute dessus. Le jeune homme pousse un cri de douleur quand les griffes acérées plongent dans ces biceps, faisant couler le sang.

« - Derek ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal… C'est moi ! Je ne suis pas Yvan ! »

Les griffes s'enfoncent davantage sous sa peau alors que le sang tombe à grosses goute au sol. Le bouclés n'a jamais été aussi courageux que les siens ou aussi prompt à endurer la douleur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que des larmes glissent sur ces joues alors qu'il est paralysé par la peur sous le corps transformer de l'alpha.

Les mâchoires bestiales de Derek sont bien trop près de sa jugulaire à son goût, pourtant encore une fois il ne bouge pas. Il sait que le jeune Hale va le tuer mais il ne peut se résoudre à dégainer son arme, toujours accrochée à sa cuisse au cas où. Parce que s'il tue Derek maintenant, Stiles ne s'en remettra jamais. Et les deux hommes ont suffisamment souffert à cause de sa famille. Alors s'il doit mourir maintenant pour que Derek reprenne le contrôle de lui-même et retourne enfin chez lui avec Stiles. Il peut faire ce sacrifice. Après tout plus personne ne l'attend…

Alors qu'il ferme les yeux et accepte son sort, les griffes se retire de sa chaire et il tombe lourdement au sol, geignant de douleur. Il rouvre doucement les yeux après quelques minutes. Il peut apercevoir Stiles amadouer le loup et l'amener jusqu'à lui. En quelques caresse, Derek retrouve ces yeux gris-vert et enlace l'humain. Ils se recouchent tout deux alors que Noah essaie de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé. Il ne dort pas cette nuit-là, mais aux premières lueurs du jour, il se glisse dans la salle de bain.

Avec difficulté, il retire son haut afin de soigner les blessures assez profondes que lui à fait Derek. Le sang a eu le temps de sécher et rend le tissu rigide. Il sursaute quand une main passe devant lui pour attraper le désinfectant. Cette même main qui l'a blessé hier et qui porte encore son sang. Il tremble légèrement en sentant le souffle dans son cou.

Son haut tombe au sol et une compresse passe sur ces blessures, retirant le sang de sa peau et nettoyant sa plaie. Stiles dormait encore vu l'heure. Son angoisse reflue doucement alors que le loup bande les blessures qu'il a lui-même fait. Il ne dit rien pourtant le chasseur sent dans son geste les excuses les plus sincères qu'on ne lui fera jamais.

Fin de flashback

Entre les deux hommes est alors né un lien, plus fort que l'amitié, moins fort que les compagnons mais aussi indéfectible que des frères.

Naturellement, après trois semaines de cavale et de promiscuité involontaire, Derek laisse Noah dormir contre lui dans son dos.

Et chaque nuit, les trois hommes se serrent les uns contre les autres, continuant leurs gardes silencieuses, mais cette fois à tour de rôle. Et Derek semble se remettre, les cernes disparaissant de sous ces beaux yeux gris-vert. Le loup reste au milieu de leur étreinte mais accepte de plus en plus les élans affectueux de Stiles envers le chasseur.

Stiles n'était pas aussi tactile avant. Ou du moins, il ne se collait pas autant aux autres. À présent, il est constamment sur les genoux de Derek ou plus récemment, sur ceux de Noah. Le manque de contact lui rappelle sûrement les moments où il était séparé du loup-garou, synonyme de douleur, que ce soit pour le loup-garou ou pour l'hyperactif.

Puis viens leur retour à Beacon Hills.

Noah est resté prudent puisqu'il s'arrête dans une petite ville à côté pour leurs acheter de quoi disparaître et se fondre dans la foule. Stiles a repris du poids et Derek a repris des muscles mais malgré cela, ils restent assez différents du jour de leur enlèvement et du jour de leur fuite. Tous les trois changent de visage grâce à l'habileté du chasseur. Et quand Derek sort de la salle de bain avec des cheveux couleur carotte, Stiles rit. Derek sourit et Noah semble étinceler tant il est ravi d'avoir réussi à égailler l'humeur de ces compagnons de cavale. S'il à réussir à faire rire le petit hyperactif plusieurs fois, Stiles restait jusqu'à ce jour le seul à pourvoir tirer un sourire au loup.

Ils sortent enfin au grand jour. Ils sont en repérages mais cela n'empêche pas Noah et Derek de proposer une glace à Stiles, un plaisir dont ils se sont privés depuis un moment. L'hyperactif accepte avec joie et ils se baladent, vigilant mais plus léger que jamais. Stiles ne veut toujours pas rentrer mais il veut retrouver sa famille. Alors il suit sagement.

Les deux plus âgés couvent le plus jeunes du regard. Ils sont inquiets. Et Stiles le voit alors il murmure des mots à l'oreille de Derek en lui souriant. Les sourires sont beau et ils sont tendre. Noah se sent parfois à l'écart. Une légère pression sur sa joue le fait sursauté. Stiles vient de l'embrasser pour le rassurer à son tour. Alors l'ancien chasseur sourit. Il n'a pas le droit aux mots de Stiles mais cette démonstration d'affection lui suffit.

Ils emmènent le plus jeune dans un aquarium géant, c'est une bonne couverture que de se faire passer pour des touristes. Et puis cela distrait Stiles qui adore les poissons et court dans tous les sens afin de ne pas en perdre une miette. Derek reste impassible face au comportement enfantin de jeune homme.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, Stiles avait tout gérer à la maison. Son père était un homme bien mais la mort de Claudia Stilinski avait plonger l'homme dans un gouffre profond dont il n'était sorti il n'y a que quelques années.

Pouvoir se reposer sur deux hommes plus âgés permettait à Stiles d'être plus libre et de laisser ressortir son caractère joueur d'enfant trop vite grandit.

Noah était d'ailleurs agréablement surpris de voir à quel point Stiles pouvait être joyeux et aussi bien informé sur toute sorte de créatures aquatique.

Cette dernière journée est comme un rêve et le soir, Stiles dors serrer entre les bras de Derek, comme chaque nuit, mais appuyé contre Noah. Parce que demain leur bulle hors du temps, loin de la civilisation et des combats surnaturels sera brisée.

Parce que demain, ils iraient se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Demain signerait leur retour à Beacon Hills.

Noah a essayé une seule et unique fois de dissuader Stiles et Derek de rentrer chez eux mais aucun n'a été réceptif. La meute c'est la famille, et on n'abandonne pas sa famille. Le chasseur se tait, s'enfermant dans un léger mutisme.

Le matin de leur départ, Noah à pleurer. Parce que lui n'a plus de famille. Les vannes se sont enfin ouvertes et des sanglots bruyants ont secoué son corps alors qu'il hurlait sa solitude et sa tristesse dans son oreiller tandis que Stiles et Derek sont sorti faire quelques courses. Après un temps indéterminé, un poids à affaisser le matelas et il s'est retrouvé le nez contre le torse puissant du loup, le souffle coupé. Dans son dos, il sent Stiles se coller à lui et l'enlacer doucement pour le réconforter. Alors il baisse les armes, il pleure, il hurle dans leurs bras et finalement s'est apaisé vers la fin de la matinée.

Ils prennent la route en fin d'après-midi.

La voiture ralentit à l'approche des derniers kilomètres tandis que la voix de Derek s'élève dans l'habitacle.

"- Tu pourrais rester avec nous, faire partit de la meute. À nos yeux, c'est déjà le cas... "

Il ne s'entend pas répondre mais sait que c'est une affirmation lorsque l'étreinte de ces deux compagnons se resserre autour de lui.

Mais en cet instant il a peur, peur de les perdre. Peur de faire face au clan qu'il a trahit, peur de faire face à la meute de ces deux passagers et de ne voir que de la haine à son encontre. Il sent la main de Derek sur sa nuque et celle de Stiles sur sa cuisse. Il essaie de sourire.

"- Tout sera bientôt fini... Fais nous confiance. "

Le murmure de Derek le détend autant que la pression de la paume chaude de ce dernier qui s'accentue sur sa nuque.

"- J'ai peur... "

Un sourire accueil sa déclaration. Il sent le souffle chaud du loup dans son cou et une douce morsure s'apposer sur sa peau, signe de reconnaissance d'un alpha à son béta.

"- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu es dès notre. "

Stiles sourit et essuie la larme qui coule sur la joue du chasseur, et Noah sourit à son tour. L'acceptation du loup et les gestes de Stiles mettent du baume sur son cœur encore à vif.

Quand ils passent le panneau de Beacon Hills, les trois sont déterminés. Derek a pris le volant et Noah explique à Stiles comment fonctionne les armes des chasseurs. Les deux humains ont des protections. Et si Stiles est encore faible, Noah est prêt à le protéger au péril de sa vie.

La voiture s'immobilise devant une des entrées du bunker des Argent. Chris à donner son emplacement à Stiles suite au kidnapping de l'adolescent par Gérard. L'Argent reste timide dans ces marques d'affections mais ce simple geste montre à quel point il tient à l'adolescent. Noah descend et aide Stiles, même si celui-ci n'a pas vraiment besoin d'aide.

Et tout explose autour d'eux.

Noah est projeté loin de Stiles. Derek attrape l'hyperactif entre ces bras et le plaque au sol, cherchant son allié du regard. Plusieurs hommes les séparent, Noah est bloqué sous un de leurs agresseurs, un couteau sous la gorge.

Le loup prend le dessus sur Derek et ces yeux deviennent rouges, l'alpha s'est attaché à l'innocent chasseur.

Fou de rage, il envoie valser leur asseyant le plus proche. Le loup est furieux mais également paniqué à l'idée de perdre l'homme dont il est tombé profondément amoureux et celui qui les a sauvés de cet enfer et qui voyage à leurs côtés depuis un mois déjà.

La bête envoi valser plusieurs personnes avant de s'immobiliser, les griffes contre la jugulaire d'Isaac. Le louveteau tremble de peur sous la colère de son alpha. Il se s'immobilise rapidement, montrant son ventre et sa gorge en signe de soumission.

L'héritier Hale semble revenir doucement à la conscience car il ébouriffe les cheveux d'Isaac avec un regard d'excuse avant de récupérer Stiles. L'hyperactif est rester au sol, tremblant. Il se détend considérablement dans les bras du loup garou. Derek se dirige ensuite vers Noah, toujours maintenu au sol par Chris Argent qui tremble de colère.

Derek soulève par la taille l'Argent, ne voulant pas le blesser ou que celui-ci blesse Noah dans un faux mouvements, et l'éloigne en grognant, se plaçant entre le chasseur et la meute. Stiles palpe son loup et soupire quand il ne trouve aucune blessure. Il s'agenouille ensuite près de Noah pour vérifier si lui non plus n'est pas blessé.

En dehors d'une légère entaille à la joue, lui aussi semble aller bien. Alors Stiles se détend et avec lui, le loup alpha.

À quelques mètres, la meute leur fait face. Le shérif n'est pas présent, seul Christopher, Isaac, Allison, Lydia et Scott sont là. Ils les regardent sans comprendre. Deux mois et demi que les deux hommes ont disparu, et les voilà. Chris et Isaac ne manque pas les marques de torture autant sur le loup que sur l'humain. Certaines blessures laissent des cicatrices, même pour un loup.

Isaac fait un pas en avant, doucement, couinant légèrement.

"- Alpha ... "

La voix du louveteau est désespérée. Même avec Chris comme repère, Isaac est resté instable en l'absence de son mentor loup. Alors Derek hésite un peu. Les contacts, ils en ont tous les deux besoins. Alors Stiles ouvre doucement les bras, prenant la décision pour eux. Le jeune loup rampe contre l'humain en couinant. Stiles le câline en fredonnant alors que les quatre autres restent sur le cul, littéralement pour Scott, tous sont surpris de revoir Derek et Stiles, surtout en compagnie d'un chasseur.

Derek se joint maladroitement à l'étreinte. Protégeant son humain et son louveteau du monde extérieure. Noah se masse le torse en observant les trois individus se retrouver, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Un freinage brusque interrompt le câlin et Derek gronde. Un peu. Gronder sur le père de Stiles ne lui parait pas une bonne idée. John Stilinski est un homme qu'il faut craindre. Même quand ont est un grand méchant loup poilu.

Le shérif descend, armé d'un fusil qui n'a rien d'une arme classique. Stiles rit doucement et le policier se fige, lâche son arme et une main tremblante se place devant sa bouche. Et son fils lui sourit doucement, tendant la main. Il s'approche avec lenteur, n'osant croire la vision qui s'offre à lui tant il en a rêvé. John saisit avec tendresse la main de son fils et s'assoit. Il pleure à présent mais aucun d'eux n'y prend garde. L'homme ouvre les bras pour laisser son fils s'y blottir. Il ne force pas le contact. Il sait que son enfant n'est pas partit en vacances et que ce qu'il a subi laisse des traces indélébiles autant sur le corps que sur l'esprit. Pourtant Stiles se blottit, les bras de son père restent et resteront toujours le cocon de sécurité de l'hyperactif.

Derek surveille chacun, gardant son jeune louveteau contre lui. Isaac renifle profondément l'odeur du Hale avant de s'intéresser à Noah qui est toujours là. Il n'a pas bougé, laissant les deux fugitifs retrouver leurs familles. Issac renifle le jeune chasseur.

"- Je me souviens de toi... Tu es celui qui a pris des coups de la part de l'autre chasseur pour que je puisse m'enfuir il y a deux mois et demi ... pas vrai ? Je reconnais ton odeur et tes yeux. "

Noah rougit et acquiesce un peu, timidement. Derek fixe son chasseur, légèrement possessif avec le jeune homme qui les as sauvés, et sourit légèrement.

"- Alors tu protégeais déjà la meute..."

"- Pas vraiment Derek... C'est juste qu'il avait l'air tellement effrayé... et on dirait un enfant. Il n'était pas une cible. Je ne voyais pas de raison de le tuer et encore moins de le faire aussi cruellement que ce qu'ils comptaient faire..."

Derek acquiesce, ils en reparleront sûrement plus tard, lorsqu'ils seront en sécurité.

Jordan Parrish descend à son tour de la voiture. Il observe la scène et hausse les épaules. Habitué aux phénomènes étranges de la ville et soulagé de retrouver les deux jeunes hommes en vie et presque en bonne santé. Il envoie un message au membre manquant de la meute. Il sait que Liam et Peter ont également été très déboussolé par l'absence de Stiles et Derek. Il envoi également un message à Jackson. Peut-être que l'ancien Kanima pourra sortir de sa pseudo dépression.

"- Content de vous revoir les garçons ! Sourit Jordan. Pouvons-nous aller nous mettre à l'abris à présent ? "

Il laissa un Chris Argent légèrement choqué ouvrir la porte de leur bunker et y fit entrer toute la troupe. Scott regardait le chasseur et les deux anciens disparut de manière méfiante. John Stilinski portait son enfant qui avait enfoui son nez dans le cou de son paternel. Derek, Isaac et Noah fermaient la marche. Allison et Lydia restent toute deux près de Scott, méfiantes également.

C'est Scott qui brise le silence.

« - Alors. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez disparu deux mois et demi et là vous revenez comme des fleurs avec cette ordure ? »

La voix de Scott est agressive alors qu'il désigne Noah. Cette dernière baisse un peu la tête. Il s'attendait à ne pas faire l'unanimité mais être juger par le meilleur ami de Stiles et second alpha de la meute n'est pas un bon départ pour lui. Il a d'ailleurs très bien vu l'arme de la jeune Argent, prête à l'abattre au moindre geste.

Derek gronde sourdement. Les yeux d'Isaac se mettent à briller alors qu'il se place sous les ordres de son alpha, prêt à défendre ou attaquer au moindre geste. John sent Stiles se crisper contre lui. Il ne peut que penser que Scott est un imbécile. Pauvre Melissa. Parfois le shérif se demande comment son fils si curieux et si vif d'esprit à pu rester si longtemps ami avec le jeune McCall. Il souffle doucement et avec douceur laisse Stiles rejoindre les bras de Derek qui le prend contre lui, surpris que l'aîné lui confit aussi facilement l'humain après une aussi longue séparation. L'homme prend alors la parole, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Chris, Isaac, Jordan vous pourriez emmener mon fils, Derek et leur ami dans la salle principale s'il vous plaît ? J'ai deux mots à dire à ces demoiselles. »

Tout être ayant un instinct de survit ne se serait pas permis de contredire le Shérif. Voilà pourquoi ni Allison, ni Lydia n'ouvrirent la bouche alors que Scott s'apprêtait à suivre les six hommes dans les profondeurs du bunker. La main de l'adulte jaillit, attrapant le jeune loup par le col, le ramenant d'une poigne de fer devant lui. Et si Scott n'avait pas vraiment d'instinct de survie, il avait appris à craindre l'homme de loi.

« - Scott… Tu comptes dans les demoiselles. »

L'adolescent dégluti et rentra la tête dans les épaules en grondant de manière assez pathétique pour un vrai alpha. Il sentait la colère brûlante dans la voix de celui qui l'avait plus élevé que son propre père. Qu'avait-t-il encore fait ?

Stiles enfouit son nez dans le cou de Derek en soupirant. Le loup mordilla doucement sa nuque pour le rassurer. A leur côté, Isaac et Noah discutait tranquillement, le louveteau remerciant le chasseur de l'avoir sauvé il y a quelques mois de cela.

Ils débouchèrent dans un immense salon, confortablement aménager de canapés et de poufs en tout genre.

Si on demandait à la meute pourquoi se soudain confort, tout le monde ne répondraient pas la même chose.

Isaac dirait que Peter avait soudain commencé à acheter compulsivement, amenant dans chacune de leurs planque un peu de chaleur de part les coussins colorés, les canapés gigantesques et très confortable ou encore des luminaires et des guirlandes colorées. Le bouclé avait adoré le changement et ne se lassait pas de se blottir dans les plaids pelucheux en regardant un film ou une séries quelconque à la télévision. Le plus âgé venait parfois s'asseoir à ces côtés, laissant le bêta poser sa tête sur ces genoux, l'utilisant comme oreiller. Et la main de l'ancien alpha se glissait dans les boucles dorées à un rythme régulier.

Et cela devint une habitude. Liam se glissait dans le coin du canapé en angle, au pied d'Isaac, fuyant la solitude et l'absence de Stiles.

Le shérif vint s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de cuir, près de la cheminée, fixant l'écran sans le voir, essayant d'oublier sa maison vide, le néant dans son cœur et la boule constante dans sa gorge et dans son estomac alors que ces espoirs de revoir un jour son fils s'amenuisaient.

Chris vint à son tour, assit au sol, nettoyant ces armes avec la plus grande minutie. Une présence tranquille et sécuritaire qui rassurait les plus jeunes. Un homme seul au cœur brisé dont la fille ignorait l'existence la plupart du temps, se rappelant qu'elle avait un père pour demander de quoi refaire sa garde robe ou sortir avec Scott. Un chasseur que la présence des loups rassurait sans avoir besoin de mettre des mots sur leur relation. Car si ces jeunes étaient la, avec lui, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas mort dans un ravin ou torturés pas des monstres qui n'ont d'humains que l'apparence.

Parrish s'assit un soir, aux côtés de Peter et Isaac, à même le sol alors que Théo se logeait timidement contre Liam, sans un mot. Les deux adolescent s'étaient regardés un moment dans le blancs des yeux, maintenant une distance physique entre eux. Puis au fil des semaines, le premier bêta de Scott s'était installé contre le torse de la chimère, le nez enfoui au creux de son épaule. Et si Théo fût surprit, cela ne l'empêchât pas de glisser un bras autour de la taille de l'autre garçon dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Lydia était aussi venu une ou deux fois. Ronger par le remords et les cauchemars. Déchiré entre son amitié pour Allison et Hayden et son désir de retrouver le jeune hyperactif qui mettait tant de vie dans leur sombre quotidien. Elle était messagère de la mort et terriblement seule. Elle avait essayé de s'accrocher à la chasseuse avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Lydia avait traité Stiles comme un pathétique petit humain faiblard alors qu'il avait milles fois plus de cœur que la jeune Argent. Elle oscillait entre la nostalgie de l'amitié qu'elle avait entretenue avec la jeune fille et cette nouvelle sorte de relation que lui proposait Stiles. Une relation basé sur la compréhension et le cœur. Si différente de toute les amitiés qu'elle avait construites jusque là. Elle venait surtout dormir auprès d'eux, s'imaginant que toute cette guerre n'était qu'un cauchemar et que Stiles la réveillerait pour lui proposer une partie d'échec ou quelques cookies dont elle raffolait tant. Mais l'espoir était trop douloureux à entretenir alors elle ne revint pas.

Scott ne les dérangeât qu'une fois seulement. Et si Allison ne l'avait pas ensuite tirer hors du Bunker, aucun doute qu'il se serrait assis auprès de l'un des adultes de la pièce en laissant couler des larmes de solitude. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Et si on demandait à chacun de ceux qui avaient participer à ces soirées pourquoi cela était devenu une habitude alors ils que tout était parti de Isaac et Peter.

Mais si on demandait à Peter, il dirait que l'idée venait de Stiles. Combien de fois l'humain avait il ronchonner se plaignant du manque de confort, de chaleur ou simplement d'un endroit ou une meute pouvait se réunir pour autre chose que combattre un danger mortel. Un endroit ou pourrait se retrouver une famille. Derek y avait réfléchit et avait emmener l'hyperactif dans un tas de magasin de décoration, prenant des référence alors que Stiles faisait des croquis. Mais ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de s'en occupé avant de disparaître. Et Peter avait trouvé la liste de référence en fouillant dans les affaires de son neveu. Il avait tout acheter et mis en place, pour se raccrocher à l'idée que les deux jeunes hommes reviendraient dans un endroit accueillant.

Et en voyant l'agencement de la pièce Stiles et Derek relevèrent la tête avec surprise, le loup se stoppant brusquement. Ils regardaient la pièce sans comprendre. Derek ouvrit la bouche mais Isaac le devançât.

« - Peter à tout aménagé il y a un mois et demi. On sait pas trop ce qu'il lui a prit. Il est arrivé un jour avec une camionnette remplie de tout ces meubles, un dessin à la main. Il a tout fait comme sur le dessin. »

Le plus jeune se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant à révéler la suite. Chris prit la parole, sa voix grave était bien plus rocailleuse que d'ordinaire.

« - Il a perdu le contrôle à deux reprise après cela. La première fois, Hayden à essayer de se débarrasser d'un des coussins qu'elle jugeait hideux. Enfin ce n'est que son avis. Il l'a jeter dehors en la blessant sérieusement, Isaac et John ont mit d'une heure à le calmer assez pour qu'il arrête de grogner et range ces griffes. La seconde, c'est quand Scott à voulu changer un des meubles de places pour faire plus de place afin de monter un plan. Ils se sont battus et je peux te dire que MacCall est rester plusieurs jours allonger et que personnes n'a plus toucher aux meubles. »

Stiles avait les yeux brillant de larmes contenu alors que Derek esquissa un petit sourire tendre. Il déposa son paquet au sol et l'humain se jeta sur le coussin dont Hayden avait voulu se débarrasser, le serrant dans ces bras. Les dessins atypiques de lézard, de loup et de renard firent alors sens dans la tête de certain alors que Isaac se glissait contre l'hyperactif, émue.

« - Stiles… Il y a un mois … et bien … »

Son hésitation était plus que palpable. Isaac se mordait les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang, ne sachant si il devait vraiment parler de cela alors que l'humain venait tout juste de revenir. Une main chaude glissa sur la nuque du bêta alors que celui si enfoui son nez dans le t-shirt de Stiles, étendu contre lui, geignant de bien être.

Il ne pût dire quoique ce soit puisqu'une peau écailleuse se fit sentir sous son t-shirt, remontant le long de son dos pour grimper sur le poignet de Stiles et le regarder intensément. Stiles glapit un instant mais ne bougea pas, souriant doucement au reptile écailleux qui lui faisait face.

« - Fichu Whitemore ! Arrête de te glisser sous mes fringues stupide lézard ! »

Isaac avait prit une magnifique teinte rose. Stiles gloussa alors qu'il passa un doigt curieux sur les écailles de l'étrange animal. Il posa le lézard sur son ventre alors qu'il murmura d'une douce voix.

« - Salut Jack-Jack … Je t'ai manqué ? »

Les oreilles humaines n'entendirent rien de plus qu'un léger bourdonnement alors que les êtres surnaturels comprirent immédiatement les mots de Stiles.

Et dans le silence de la pièce, chacun retenaient son souffle. Chris et Derek encore davantage alors que sous leur yeux, Jackson reprenait enfin forme humaine après un mois sous forme de reptile inutile minuscule. L'ex-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse serra Stiles contre lui.

« - Stupide humain. »

Et toute les personnes dans la pièce firent semblant de ne pas voir les épaules de la brute qu'était Jackson tressauter et l'odeur salé des larmes envahir la pièce.

Isaac couina légèrement et enfouit son nez entre les deux garçons, inspirant profondément leurs odeurs conjointes. Il poussa un soupir de bien être. Son instinct lupin s'apaisant enfin au contact de Stiles, sans le jeune humain il n'y aurait après tout aucune meute et le jeune Lahey serait sûrement mort sous les coups de son père ou aurait succomber à une crise de panique dans le sombre congélateur.

Derek s'ajouta à la pile de louveteau / kanima / adolescent humain, amenant Noah à ces côtés. Ils s'assirent aux pieds du canapé. Tous avaient un minimum de contact avec l'hyperactif comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas de nouveau. Chris et Jordan trouvèrent leurs place dans les fauteuils autour des garçons.

John revint accompagné uniquement de Lydia. Cette dernière s'assit sur l'accoudoir près de Jackson et renifla pitoyablement. Elle ne dit rien mais tous purent ressentir sa tristesse et son regret. John se mit dans son propre fauteuil d'où il pouvait veiller sur le groupe de jeune.

Au loin, un loup hurlait son désespoir et son aveuglement alors que Allison s'éloignait de la tanière, en furie.

Chacun savoura le moment chaleureux bien que silencieux. L'agitement perpétuel qui les secouaient depuis près de trois mois s'apaisa enfin.

La porte du Bunker claqua, une heure plus tard. Aucun ne bougea de sa place, les humains bougèrent un peu mais une sensations de plénitudes les envahirent progressivement alors que les pas se rapprochaient.

Peter, Liam et Théo passèrent la porte. Les yeux fous du plus âgés cherchaient frénétiquement les deux êtres qui leurs avaient tant manqué. Derek se leva aussitôt et ouvrit les bras à son oncle. Pour la première fois, il voyait le loup de se dernier au-dessus de lui, un loup presque à l'agonie que l'instabilité et la perte tuait à petit feu. Les deux derniers Hale s'étreignirent presque désespérément alors que Liam et Théo se ruaient sur le groupe encore allongé sur le canapé. Stiles entendit le petit chiot qu'était Liam renifler son cou en pleure.

« - Tu es là ! Tu es là ! »

Le plus jeune répétait ces mots encore et encore alors que le t-shirt de son ainé se trempait de morve et de larme. Stiles gloussa doucement en passant une main dans les cheveux court du louveteau. Isaac et Jackson laissèrent leur place à Liam sans quitter la sécurité que leur procurait le toucher de l'hyperactif.

Théo resta en revanche à distance, assez près pour sentir l'odeur rassurante sans pour autant le toucher. Il avait fait tant de mal à cet être qui lui avait pourtant tendu la main. Il s'accroupit lentement, posant ces deux mains avant au sol, faisant un pas timide en couinant, tel un loup oméga demandant pardon à son alpha. Stiles fixa son regard sur lui, le jaugeant doucement. Le couinement de Liam se joignit au sien.

« - Viens … »

Un doux murmure réservé à la chimère. Il poussa gentiment Liam sur la droite, contre le dossier du canapé, près de Jackson qui l'avait enfin lâché. Théo grimpa près du ventre de plus jeune et enfouit son museau entre Liam et Stiles, près d'Isaac. Le couple pleura comme tout les autres avant eux. Inspirant à fond l'odeur de la meute réunit. De leur famille enfin complète et vivante. Derek se détacha de son oncle et le guida vers le canapé ou s'étendait le groupe d'adolescent puis il se retourna vers la porte.

Le regard rivé au sol, Scott se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, misérable et son torse à peine couvert de son t-shirt déchiré. Tous purent alors voir les côtes de véritable alpha, son corps était amaigri et son visage misérable. Personne n'avait vu le mal être du jeune homme. Écrasé par son rôle d'Alpha, par la fin du lycée qui se profilait et les choix d'avenir, par la perte de son mentor de loup avec la disparition de Derek, la perte de son repère avec la disparition de Stiles et la pression que lui faisait vivre Allison. Il avait également perdu son père puisque le shérif s'était détourné de lui à cause de son comportement d'égoïste.

Il ouvrit la bouche en regardant Derek puis Stiles. Fondant en larmes dès que le premier mot passa ces lèvres.

« - Je suis... désolé... Je suis un monstre, Derek. Je suis pas fais pour être un loup, pas fais pour être Alpha, pas fais... pour avoir une famille si géniale. La preuve... J'ai tout foiré ! J'ai lâché Stiles alors que lui ne m'a jamais laissé ! J'ai douté de lui ! De toi ! Alors … que le seul dont j'aurais du douté c'est moi... »

Il se laissa tomber au sol, ces genoux cognant le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ces épaules étaient voutées et son front vint se fracasser au sol. Personne n'avait senti venir la dépression de Scott, dépassé par les attentes de tous. Stiles se mit sur ces pieds, s'avança et s'agenouilla doucement alors que Derek faisait de même. Ils posèrent chacun une main dans le dos tremblant du jeune loup. Stiles se pencha et posa son front sur le crane de Scott. Il sourit doucement alors qu'il parla enfin.

« - Tu n'es pas un monstre mon Scottie, tu es juste perdu. Tu as oublié en qui tu pouvais avoir confiance, tu as oublié qui tu étais. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu es blessé mais nous on t'aime mon Scottie. Nous sommes a tes côtés. Nous sommes une meute mon Scottie. Ta meute. Quand l'un de nous est blessé, tous sont à ces côtés. Parce que ce n'est qu'avec sa famille que l'on guérit. Tu guériras tout comme je guérirai. Pardonne nous et pardonne toi mon frère... »

Stiles releva doucement la tête. Les sanglots désespéré de Scott s'étaient apaisés un peu. Il remarqua alors que tous étaient autour d'eux. Auprès de sa main se posa celle de Jackson, de Théo et de Liam, auprès de celle de Derek se trouvait celle de Peter, Isaac Chris et Lydia. John passa sa main dans les boucles noirs du véritable alpha et lui fit relever la tête.

« - Nous sommes une meute, fils. Tu n'es pas un monstre mais un loup-garou. Un fils, un frère, un alpha. Alors pleure, cri et guérit parce que ta famille est là. Qu'importe le sang puisque le cœur choisit bien mieux. Repose toi sur nous, enfant, et guéri. »

Scott regarda tour à tour les personnes autour de lui. Tout ces gens dont il avait douté. Toutes ces personnes qui ont été à ces côtés à un moment ou un autre et qu'il avait négligé pour une femme qui ne voulait même pas de lui. Il se laissa tomber dans leur bras. Tous l'étreignirent, se serrant contre leur alpha. L'alpha se redressa quelques instants et tendit la main vers Noah.

« - Tu m'as ramené les miens. Tu es des nôtre chasseur. »

Noah inspira avec surprise et prit d'une main tremblante celle de l'alpha et lui sourit avec timidité.

« - Je suis à vos ordres Alpha. »

Un nouveau lien se créa au sein de la meute. Un nouveau membre venait réaffirmer leur sentiments de sécurité conjoint. Noah se laissa tomber contre Derek, souriant à Stiles avec reconnaissance et joie. Peut être avait-il lui aussi sa place dans cette meute si hétéroclite et disparate. Il sentit l'acceptation de chacun et il ferma les yeux les larmes roulant sur ces joues alors que les plaies béantes de son cœur cessait de le faire souffrir.

L'heure était à guérir leur plaies et réaffirmer leur lien apaiser leur douleur. Stiles ouvrit doucement les yeux. La main de Chris dans celle de Peter ne lui échappa pas, pas plus que les regards emplie de tendresse de Théo envers Liam ou encore le regard énamouré de Isaac envers leur Alpha. Les choses allait changer au sein de leur meute, et pas en mal.

La guerre viendrait bien assez tôt, mais ils combattraient ensemble.


End file.
